Eleven Dollars
by time4moxie
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot inspired by the cold open of Product Recall. Who knew being Dwight wasn't really that bad?


Pam was wondering why Jim wasn't in yet when she heard the front door open. She could see a tall figure approaching out of the corner of her eye, and knew her question had been answered. When he was close enough to hear her greeting, she looked up to speak. But any comments she may have had died on her lips. _What the HELL was Jim up to?_

He was walking a bit stiffly, and she'd never seen his hair so flat, or for that matter, parted in the middle. When he took off his jacket, her eyes went even wider. He was wearing a mustard yellow short sleeve shirt and a matching yellow striped tie. When he leaned over to look at the pager attached to his belt, she finally figured it out. He hadn't gone off the deep end - he was impersonating Dwight.

Pam dipped her head below the counter of her desk because she didn't want her laughter to give him away. _Oh my God, I love this man,_ she thought. She willed herself to stop laughing, then peeked up to watch the scene play out. She could hear Jim talking to himself, and then open up his briefcase (_Briefcase? Did he actually own one?_). He pulled out a pair of glasses, just like Dwight's, and put them on. (W_hy does he have to be faced away from me right now??_)

She prayed the phones wouldn't ring as she listened to Jim talking. She noticed he'd even altered his speech pattern to mimic Dwight's. _He is knocking it out of the ballpark_, she thought proudly, _and Dwight hasn't even noticed yet._ Finally Jim engaged Dwight in a discussion about bears, and as the argument escalated, Jim played up his Dwight impression to such a level that even Dwight could not miss it. Jim pulling a bobblehead doll out of his briefcase and putting on it his desk was his crowning moment, causing Dwight to screech "Identity theft is not a joke, Jim! Millions of families suffer every year!" Pam covered her mouth with her hand to silence her giggles. She had to put her head down on her desk and let out her laughter as Jim yelled "Michael!" and walked off, perfectly Dwight-like, toward his office. The real Dwight followed immediately afterwards.

When the door to Michael's office closed behind the two men, Pam sat up and looked around for reactions to the little scene. With the exception of Karen's frown (_And who knows if that is even about the prank? She seemed to perpetually frown these days._), no one seemed to have even noticed. _How could they not find that hysterical?_ Pam wondered. Were they all so good at tuning out the world, or were they just so used to hearing Jim and Dwight argue that they didn't think to look to see what was the problem? _Party Poopers_, Pam sighed.

Immediately Pam opened her email and sent a message to Jim. They'd been on slightly better terms for a couple weeks now, but even if they hadn't been she would have felt compelled to say something. His prank was so impressive, so painstakingly detailed, that it was impossible to hide her enthusiasm. It was most possibly the best prank he'd ever played, and she had to let him know how much she loved it.

When Jim left Michael's office, he was feeling pretty good. Even if Michael had told Dwight that he didn't see anything in Jim's appearance that would indicate identity-theft. The camera crew pulled him into the conference room immediately to explain, and the snickers from Tom and Cliff as they filmed it required a few retakes. When the tape stopped rolling, the crewmen both high-fived Jim, and Cliff said he looked forward to Jim coming in as Michael soon.

Jim looked over at Pam as he walked back to his desk. He saw her eyebrows raise at him, and it was clear she was trying to suppress a smile. He wished he felt free enough to walk over and talk to her. He wondered what she had made of the idea, and how soon had she figured out what he was doing. But he reined in his excitement by reminding himself that it wasn't a good idea to encourage her. It always caused too much friction with Karen when he did. He needed to keep his distance. That didn't stop his heart from flipping happily when he saw she had sent him an email.

_**Dear Jim Schrute (or do you prefer Dwight Halpert?),**_

_**I am compelled to write and applaud your magnificent performance this morning. I do not think I have ever witnessed such a breathtaking display of mimicry before. You were so Dwight that simply by looking at you I could tell you were raising and lowering your cholesterol at will. And did you soak this morning in an all-beet bath to recreate the Schrute aromatic experience, or does that really come in a spray bottle these days??**_

_**I am humbled by your mastery, and can only wish that one day you will teach me your secrets. How do you think I'd do with blonde hair and look of permanent intolerance?**_

_**There is only one thing I am duty bound to confess, and I'm not sure if I'm embarrassed or just creeped out. There is just something about you dressed like the Nerd Commander that I find very, very attractive. I never realized your inner geek was so damn hot. I hope you'll come by my desk and let me play with your glasses. ;-)**_

_**Swooningly yours,**_

_**Pam**_

Now his morning was complete. He felt like he was practically glowing from Pam's praise. Not even riling Dwight so successfully matched his happiness at knowing how much she loved his plan. He briefly wished he would have gone with his instincts and shared the idea with her, perhaps even asked if she had any suggestions to add. _Maybe next time_, he thought.

Her final comments about finding him attractive dressed as Dwight swirled up a few butterflies because he wasn't quite sure how to take them. He knew she was teasing him, but it had been a very long time since she wrote anything that seductively playful to him. It reminded him of all the little things that he missed about her, and his heart hurt in that good/bad way that only love can cause. He hit the reply key.

_**Dear Pam,**_

_**Many thanks indeed for your effusive compliments. It means a great deal coming from you, because I've seen your work and know full well what you can do when you set your mind to it. I am sure I could learn just as much from you as you think you could learn from me - perhaps we should schedule some sort of master class, where we can exchange tips and ideas for future work.**_

_**I assure you I did not apply any sort of beet substance to myself; anything you might have smelled was either simply residual Dwight scent or a case of culpable believability - I brought the image of Dwight so strongly to your mind that your nose automatically assumed it smelled beets. I wish I could take claim for the latter, but as well we both know the smell of beets lingers. And lingers. So it was probably just an after-Dwight moment.**_

_**I am flattered by your interest in pursuing a similar prank on a different co-worker, but I must express my deep distress at the thought of you permanently dying your hair platinum blonde. It would be a tragedy to lose the current chestnut tresses you are blessed with, even for a little while. However, I'm sure there are wigs that could suit your intentions nicely. I would be honored to help in anyway if you chose to do this.**_

_**As for you noticing my inherent geek hotness, I must say that I'm surprised you hadn't been aware of it sooner. I would be happy to bring my glasses over for inspection at your earliest convenience.**_

_**Hope you haven't fallen over from all the swooning,**_

_**Dwim Schrupert**_

He sent it off and started sorting some papers on his desk. Within the next two minutes he heard a giggling behind him, and he bit his lower lip to keep his face from betraying his pleasure. He had peeked up a few times to glance at Karen since the prank, and he hadn't seen a happy expression once. He didn't mentioned his plan to her because he was pretty sure she'd try and talk him out of it. He wondered if she was going to be more irritated with the fact that he didn't tell her about it than with the prank itself. Either way he was hoping to avoid the conversation until much later in the day.

He soon had another email from Pam.

_**Dear Mr. Schrupert (or can I be bold and call you Dwim?),**_

_**Thank you SO much for your quick response. I have not fallen over yet, but I have to admit that I am still seriously swooning. **_

_**You have no idea how much it's distracting me to look over and see your hair so dull and flat. And that middle part is giving me ideas I am quite sure are not appropriate in an office environment. I only hope that despite my desire to enjoy this view, you will consider my situation and dress more appropriately in the future, thus reducing my need to rely on my total strength of will and sense of decorum not to lure you into the break room to have my way with you. Yes, you are just that sexy.**_

_**Feel free to stop by anytime. My desk is always open to hot guys such as yourself. Hope to see you and that amazing calculator watch soon!**_

_**Still swooningly yours,**_

_**Pam**_

Jim could not refrain from laughing out loud at her "_Yes, you are just that sexy._" Maybe it was because he could hear her saying it in that deadpan delivery of hers. Maybe it was because the idea of her luring him into the break room to have her way with him gave him a rush of eager nervousness, even though he kept telling himself she was just kidding. He avoided looking at Karen and instead grabbed the Dwight glasses off his desk and went over to reception.

"Question," he said to Pam in his best Dwight voice. "Did you still want to see my glasses?"

Pam turned away from her computer, a look of pure delight on her face. "Absolutely," she replied. "Let me see them on you first."

Jim put them back on, and felt a bit anxious under her inspection.

"Those are awesome, Dwim," she said, grinning up at him. He couldn't help smiling back as he leaned his arms on the counter. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw your forearms," she mused. "Maybe that's what's bringing the sexy out."

Jim's eyebrows shot up and he knew he was starting to blush. Having her say that in email was one thing, but hearing those words come out of her mouth, even in such an obviously teasing way, was something entirely different. "So what did you think?" He asked, trying to find a way to change the subject before he embarrassed himself.

"What did I think?" She asked incredulously. "I wish I had a video of the two of you talking and how it took a minute for him to even figure out what you were doing," she grinned. "That was just one of the best moments ever. I think it was awesome."

"Thanks," he replied softly. "I had a feeling you'd appreciate it."

He watched her face as her smile slowly faded. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt Karen's presence at his side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, her face betraying no emotion.

"Um, sure," he replied, glancing at her.

"Great. I'll be in the break room," she said, and walked away without ever even acknowledging Pam.

Jim and Pam exchanged speculative looks as Jim walked to the break room. He knew it wasn't going to be good.

Pam frowned. Karen's cool attitude today really irritated Pam. She had seen Karen act that way one too many times lately, and had quickly learned that it always resulted in Jim looking distinctly unhappy not very long afterwards. Pam knew she should just stay out of it. What business was it of hers if Jim and Karen always seemed to be at odds lately? He must be happy enough with her since they were still together. Nonetheless it burned her to think that Karen would give him grief for the prank he pulled today - not when it was so obviously a piece of genius. Despite her better judgment, Pam knew she had to find out what Karen was saying to Jim.

Pam picked up her empty mug and headed to the kitchen. She kept her head low, not wanting to appear to be obviously staring into the break room, but she could see out of the corner of her eye that Karen was gesturing at Jim. She washed out her mug, taking her time to carefully dry it with a paper towel, all the while straining to make out the words in the voices she heard in the next room. Well, voice really - it was clear that Karen was the only one talking. Pam glanced at Jim's face and knew immediately he was biting back anger. She'd certainly seen that look before. She scowled in sympathy, hoping he would tell her to back off, and headed back to her desk with a new mug of tea.

Sure enough Jim reappeared about five minutes later, his demeanor completely different from when he'd left her desk. Somehow with his confidence gone, he looked nothing like Dwight. He just looked like an oddly dressed Jim. Pam wished she could go over and give him a hug. He certainly looked like he needed one. She instead did the only thing she could.

**pbeesly**: Hey, can you do me a favor?

**jhalpert:** What?

**pbeesly:** Can you please quit smoldering over there? I can't concentrate.

**jhalpert:** hah.

**pbeesly**: Seriously, my sudoku times are sucking because I can't stop thinking about how good you look in mustard.

**jhalpert:** Wait until you see me in olive green then.

**pbeesly: ** Tease. So this is going to be your regular look?

**jhalpert:** It wasn't going to, but if it channels my inner hotness, how can I not?

**pbeesly:** Great. There goes my productivity level.

Pam heard Jim laugh loudly. She smirked, glad she was able to cheer him up.

**pbeesly:** What???

**jhalpert:** Nothing at all, Beesly. :-)

**pbeesly:** Nothing?

**jhalpert:** Nope.

**pbeesly**: Hey, meet me up on the roof in a few minutes.

**jhalpert:** Why?

**pbeesly**: It's been a long time since we've been up there.

**jhalpert:** True.

**jhalpert:** How do I know you aren't just trying to lure me away to seduce me?

**pbeesly:** You don't. ;-)

**pbeesly**: But surely your mad geek skills should keep you safe if I am...

Jim didn't respond, and Pam felt her heart drop a little. She'd been hoping their banter was a sign he was opening up to her again, and the thought of spending just a few minutes together up on the roof sounded like heaven to her. But maybe she'd just read too much into their chatter. Then her IM notifier flashed. She had a message.

**jhalpert:** Sure. Give me about 15 minutes though, okay?

Pam couldn't help smiling.

**pbeesly:** You got it.

The first thought Jim had when he stepped out onto the roof was that he had forgotten what a great view there was. Then he remembered what good memories he had of being up on the that roof. Finally he wondered if Pam had asked him up there because she had good memories, too.

He saw her standing near one of the maintenance sheds. He'd remembered to tuck his Dwight glasses into his pocket before leaving his desk, so as he approached her he put them on. Her laughter sounded like music to him, and he was glad he'd taken the leap and agreed to meet her up here, even if he had no idea what she wanted.

"Man, you are such a geek," she said warmly.

"Thank you," he nodded. "It's amazingly scary how easy it's been to channel Dwight today."

"Well, you've been together so long you two are kind of like the old couple who start to resemble each other after all that time."

"Please, Pam," Jim protested. "You don't have to be rude."

"I'm serious," Pam giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dwight starts dressing like you soon."

"The world would be in chaos," Jim assured her.

"Soon you'll just meld together."

"Into what is the question."

"A geek slacker?"

"Slacker?" Jim shot her an incredulous look. "Really, Pam? Even after my rapid rise to Assistant Regional Manager?"

"Deep down, you know you're still a slacker," she grinned. "At least, I hope you still are."

Jim laughed. "You don't want to see me rise to the top of the corporation?"

"No, I don't," she replied, her expression turning oddly serious. "Because then you'd have to leave Scranton again."

Jim had no answer to that. And since he was afraid to examine what her answer might mean, he cleared his throat and sought to change the subject.

"So break it down for me, Beesly," he said lightly, "what do you think really made this prank work?"

"Besides the devastating sex appeal?"

"Well, obviously."

Pam thought for a moment. "You certainly had most of his mannerisms down. If I hadn't already known Dwight had come in, I might have mistaken you for him this morning by the way you were walking."

"Thanks, good to know." Jim nodded. "Anything else?"

"Your argument with him was just priceless," she grinned.

"Why? What about it?"

"Hmm...Maybe it was the alliteration," she replied. "Let me hear you say it again."

"Say what?"

"What you said to Dwight. Bears, beets..."

Jim smiled. Now he was sure she was crazy. He slipped into his Dwight voice, which was getting frighteningly easy to do. "Bears. Beets. Battlestar Galactica."

"Yes," she sighed dramatically. "That was _so_ good."

He tilted his head, looking at her and squinting slightly from the glare of the late morning sun. "So when did you start having these feelings for Dwight?"

She swatted his arm playfully as she leaned back against the brick wall. "I don't, dork."

He took a deep breath as he finally spit out the one question that had really been on his mind. "So what's all this about how hot I am dressed like Dwight's geek twin brother, then?"

Pam grinned, glad that the slight wind was causing her hair to fly around her face, hiding at least some of the blush she felt creeping into her face. "It's - It's so hard to explain." She gestured at him. "The hair - the outfit - the glasses?? Jim, this is THE ultimate prank!" She laughed self-consciously, pushing some of the hair out of her eyes and tucking it unsuccessfully behind her ear. " I was just - I AM just so overwhelmed by your awesomeness in doing it. It took courage to pull that off."

Jim laughed as well, but his held a touch of bitterness. "Oh yeah. Karen was pretty overwhelmed by my awesomeness and courage, too."

"Well, she's an idiot." Pam looked just as surprised as Jim did that she'd said that. "I'm sorry," she continued. "I know she's your girlfriend and all - but how could she NOT find that funny?"

Jim remained standing in front of her, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He'd taken the glasses off and held them by one of the stems in his hand, which was resting against his stomach. He looked down at them briefly, as if they told him what to say. "Karen and I just have different senses of humor sometimes, I guess."

Pam was a little irked by his response, considering how Karen had wounded him today. "What **do** you have in common, Jim? I would think being able to share stuff like this would be important in a relationship."

Jim shrugged, unsure as to how to best answer. "It is, but we share lots of stuff." He felt like he needed to defend his relationship, but Karen's rebuke over the prank was still stinging. And truth be told, he knew who he really wanted to be sharing everything with. If only. "Besides, it's not like Roy ever got half the stuff you did either."

Pam felt strangely emboldened by his reply. "No, he didn't. And that's part of the reason he and I aren't together. Not now, not ever." Pam stood up straight again and reached out to put her hand on his forearm. "Don't settle, Jim."

"What does that mean?"

"There are people in this world who truly appreciate you for all the things you are right now, not who you might be in ten years. Please don't think you have to change to be happy."

He had no words with which to reply. He just stared at her, wishing he could believe her words were really telling him what his heart was hearing. She kept her hand on his arm, and they both could feel the warmth her simple touch was generating. She stared back up at him, looking as if she had more she wanted to say.

"Well, if you come across any of these appreciative people," Jim joked, his stomach knotting up as he spoke, "be sure to pass along my number."

"I appreciate you," she said quickly, afraid she'd lose her courage. "I don't think anyone could ever appreciate you as much as I do."

Jim's mouth felt dry and his heart was racing. He couldn't help but step closer, silently begging her to say more.

"I'm sorry I haven't been as obvious in my appreciation as I should have," she added, her voice tapering off to a whisper. "But maybe it's not too late to change that."

Jim's eyebrows shot up. "Pam," he said slowly, not sure of what to say next.

Pam didn't give him a chance to say anything further, as she stretched up onto tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his slightly chapped ones, and she stepped backed much sooner than he would have liked.

"You have a choice, Jim. If you want it."

Her courage now completely used up, she slipped past him and headed toward the stairwell door. Jim followed her, and as she opened the door, he touched her shoulder, causing her turn back around.

"What if I want it?" He asked simply.

She nodded and stepped into his arms, her hold on the door released. She rested her cheek against his chest. "Just tell me what to do," she replied, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Spending a few more minutes up here with me is a good start," he replied. "After that I'm sure it gets more complicated."

"Then let's just stay up here forever," she said half-jokingly.

"That sounds better than you know," he replied.

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Whatever you need," she promised him. "Time, support, prank ideas - I'm here for you."

He smiled back, feeling more relaxed and lighthearted than he had in a long time. "Good, because I really do need you." Then he kissed her, and the images of all the times he fantasied kissing her up on the roof came rushing in. It felt even better than he could have imagined, and he couldn't believe how his life could have turned upside down (_or was it really turned right-side up?_) simply by pretending to be Dwight for a day. But he knew it was the best eleven dollars he'd ever spent.


End file.
